


Kneel

by AluraEmbrey



Series: Of Myth and Magic [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Leashes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluraEmbrey/pseuds/AluraEmbrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: <i>while I'm in your ask, here's a prompt: Dom!Merlin/sub!Arthur, where Merlin makes Arthur wear that leash, because Merlin calls Arthur pet and Arthur wants to physically be his pet? Idk, but Arthur wearing that leash.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Kneel

**Author's Note:**

> This took me ages to get to because work decided that I didn’t need sleep, or time off or a break or any of those silly things. But I finally got to it, woo!

“Kneel.”

Eager, Arthur dropped to his knees. The cushion of their carpeting supported his knees as he hit the ground. Though any potential pain was quite far from his mind. The only thing he could think of was the item in Master’s hand. All day his mind had been on the message Master had left him before leaving for class that morning, the implications running through his mind on repeat as he tried to go about his chores for the day. He had nearly forgotten to put the laundry in before lunch. His fingers had run over the ring on his collar, tugging and toying at it even as he did the most mundane of tasks.

Now, kneeling before his Dominant, pet couldn’t help but shiver at the implications of what was to come. The smooth leather strap twisted around Master’s hand enraptured his eyes. He followed its twist and curves, the light playing shadows on the dark colour and light blue stitching he knew Master had chosen because it highlighted pet’s eyes. But Arthur only cared about the feel of it clasped to his collar, the tether it would create between Master and pet, the solid feeling of ownership that would wash over him like a little piece of subspace.

“Raise your chin pet.” Merlin said, stepping just a bit closer.

pet did as he was told, holding his head high so that the ring on this collar was tantalisingly visible. His body nearly shook with excitement as he felt his Dominant give the ring a tug. Master chuckled lightly, knowing what the suspense was doing to his submissive. But he also knew that Arthur would love it all the more in the end if he had to wait for it, work for it.

“Have you been a good boy today?” Master said, finger toying with the ring lightly, flicking it back and forth.

pet wanted to nod, his vocal cords not working right, but Master had said to lift his head. “Yes, Master. I did all my chores and studied for my test on Monday.”

Merlin hummed and Arthur could feel the weight of his Dom’s gaze on him, appraising. He took a deep breath and tried to be as still as possible, hoping that Master would find him worthy of this treat today. The wait seemed to last forever. The muscles in pet’s neck ached from being held up from so long. But pet would wait forever if he needed to.

“Alright, you have been a good boy. You can have a treat.”

The sound of the spring loading and locking into place made pet shiver again. Metal on metal rang in his ears like a sacred song as the slight tug of the leash on his neck made Arthur jerk. His eyes closed as he savoured the feel, the complete sense of powerlessness that came with the strap of leather pulling and tying him to his Master. No matter what surprise trip Master had in mind for them today, it would be wonderful, because everyone would know that he was owned and loved.


End file.
